Miah Jace:The Inside Story
by McKynzie JayTee
Summary: See What Happens When The Vampire Diaries World You Know Gets A Twist. Jst Imagine Wht Could Happen When Elenas Cousin Miah Comes To Town And Falls For... Damon? Danger Mystery And A Lot Of Romance Along The Way.
1. Preface

Miah Jace: The Inside Story

Preface

Damn I've always been jealous of Elena but I'm not sure that this life is one I want. Vampires and Dark Powers. I love Damon and if I ever get out of here I'll be sure to let him know how much I love him. The diamond ring in my pocket suddenly weighed a ton and Damon's words rang in my head. The pain in my wrist, now hurting more then ever, and the fact that my cousin was just out of reach, reminded me of the situation I was in and that I probably wouldn't make it out of here alive. Tears began to fall mixing with the drops of bright red blood covering my clothes.

"I'm sorry Miah." Elena chocked through sobs.

"No. You warned me and I stuck around." The room grew quiet, "And Elena?" She looked up at me with tears covering her face. "I'm Glad I Did."


	2. Chapter 1  Welcome To Fells Church

Disclaimer: I Love Love Love Vampire Diaries But Sadly I Don't Own It Or Have Any Legal Rights To It :[ I Don't Own Any Of These Characters Except Miah Of Course.

**Authors Note: This Story Is Actually Taking Place During, The Awakening But I Had To Return My Copy So I Don't Remember All The Details But The Gist Is Still The Same Hope Yall Like It!**

**Thanks To Skittles Queen743 My First & Only Reviewer Oh, & Her Friend Bella.**

Chapter 1 _ Welcome To Fells Church

I stared out of the plane window past the clouds down to the crystal clear water 1500ft below. The flight attendant, Connie, came by for the third time to offer me a refill on my Coke and another bag of Cheetos. When I told her I had had enough she nodded and made her way to the elderly couple behind me. The plane ride from Paris to Virginia was a long but quiet seven hours. With the row to myself, an old couple behind me, who reminded me a bit of my grandparents, and the sleeping couple on the other side of the aisle things weren't very exciting. I watched the sun fall behind the clouds and slowly found myself drift off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning the flight attendant, Connie was standing over me getting my carry on bag from the rack above me.

"Time to wake up kid. We're landing in about twenty minutes. Hand me that pillow over there." She said pointing to the pillow that had fallen behind my seat while I was sleeping. I picked it up, handed it to her, and asked her for a cup of coffee.

"Sure thing doll." With that she walked away. I put my blanket back in my carry on bag trying to remember when I took it out. The old woman sitting behind me leaned forward and tapped my shoulder, "You looked a little cold sweetheart."

"Oh Thanks." She sat back down with a smile and I turned around and pulled my book out of my bag and curled up against the window and waited for my coffee.

The airport was crowded; people were coming and going and the hundreds of friends and family members that came to see them off and greet them were squeezed tight in this tiny Virginia airport. But I scanned the crowed for my Aunt Judith and cousins Elena and Margaret, who Ill be living with from now on. Elena's blonde hair stood out in the crowd, next to her Margaret jumped up and down at seeing me. Aunt Judith let go of her hand and she ran towards me. I let go of my suitcases, picked her up, and spun her around, "Miss Me?"

"Yes. A lot." She said as I put her back on her feet. Aunt Judith, her fiancé Robert, Elena, and Margaret had been in Paris just last week, but I had some last minute things to take care of and I had money so flying in a week after them wasn't a problem.

"You saw me last week, silly." She grabbed my hand and led me back to Elena and Aunt Judith. I hugged them both as Robert took my suitcases and brought them to the car, "I'm going to go pull the car around. I'll meet you ladies out front." He kissed Aunt Judith on the cheek and walked away.

"So how was your flight?" Aunt Judith asked as she wheeled Margaret away from them vending machine and towards the exit. Elena who had been fixated with her phone, put it away and looked up, "Yeah how was it?"

"It was really quiet. There were like twelve people on the plane, I had the whole row to myself, no one in front of me, and the people behind me were old and quiet. But the old lady dug through my stuff to get my blanket. All my stuff was still in my bag so I guess she meant well."

"Oh well that's good, I guess. Better then our flight home." Aunt Judith mumbled.

"Yeah we had a screaming baby sitting behind us the whole way home." Elena added.

"Oh, that sucks." I said as Elena's phone buzzed from inside the pocket of her black jacket she bought last week in Paris. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple silk tank top that gathered around her stomach and hips, one that looked identical to my top that went missing last week after Elena left to come back home, "Elena?"

"Hmmmm?" She looked up and put her phone back into her pocket.

"I love that shirt."

"Don't you! I took it from my cous-… err," She bit her lip and smiled, "Sorry Miah. I'll give it back."

"You can keep it I have another one just like it in red."

The sun was bright, bouncing off car mirrors and window, including Aunt Judith's tan Accord. It was outdated and looked nothing like the cars I was used to driving around, with the windshield cracked and run down tires. Robert pulled up and Aunt Judith climbed in, Margaret climbed in the back seat and Elena and I followed. The ride home was almost as quiet as the plane ride; Elena was texting someone, and it seemed important, Aunt Judith and Robert were having a quiet conversation that I caught bits and pieces of, and Margaret asked a few questions you would normally expect from a four year old.

The street was lined with tall Victorian style houses, many of them plain and white or a light yellow. We stopped in front of a tall white house with a large quince tree in the yard. I stepped out into the street immediately flushed with fear. _Something's wrong here_, I thought. I scanned the yard but nothing seemed out of place, or so I thought. The branches of the quince tree moved slightly and I noticed a large black crow perched on a branch, it was like his eyes were fixed on me, and I had to look away. I grabbed my bags from Robert and I caught a glimpse of Elena out of the corner of my eye. She was watching the bird too; she shivered and quickly looked away. I rolled my bags up the sidewalk and into the living room. The window glass was wavy and the house didn't seem very modern compared to what I'm used to but it was my new home now and I'd just have to get used to it. Robert brought my bags upstairs to Elena and I's room and plopped them on a white bed with light blue sheets and a fluffy dark blue comforter, "This beds yours Miah. Your dresser for your clothes hasn't come in yet and wont be here until next week."

"Oh, it's okay. This is more then enough. Thank you again, Robert. And thanks aunt Judith." She had appeared at the door moments before. After they left Elena and I sat on my bed sorting my clothes and taking anything out of my bags that could be hung up or put in our bathroom or used around our room. I had always had my own bathroom but it was one of the things I had to sacrifice when I decided to move in. Elena and I sat up all day and half the night talking and laughing and unpacking. When I had brought up her texting all day she told me she was talking to her friends Meredith and Bonnie about a certain Stefan Salvatore. She told me about how he was new and the only boy who hadn't thrown himself at her. She told me all about her Plan A and how she would have him even if it killed her. When she and I fell asleep we were both tired and excited about school the next day, with it being my first day and all.

I walked with Elena down the hall to seventh period European History, keeping an eye out for Stefan, just like Elena asked.

"Salvatore in 3, 2, 1." Stefan walked past us without even paying attention and looking as stunning as ever in his jeans. Two boys larger then Stefan stood in the doorway talking and pretending no one else was there.

"Excuse me." Stefan's voice was smooth and confident but the two huge boys paid him little attention. "What did you say?" the bigger of the two boys asked.

"Excuse me." Stefan repeated. The two boys looked like they wanted to laugh but they held it back. A tall boy with short blond hair that I recognized as Matt Honeycutt, Elena's old boyfriend, walked up, "Is there a problem."

The two boys jumped to the side and let Matt, Stefan, Elena, and I through. The boys two stared at me and I rolled my eyes while they took their seats and I sat down behind Elena just in time for our history teacher Mr. Tanner, to walk in. I could hear Elena whispering to herself, "You can do this Elena." I wrote a note to Elena telling her to calm down but it didn't seem to do much good. After an what seemed like an hour of Mr. Tanner talking about Europe's part in WW2 the bell rang and everyone jumped up, but no one was faster then Elena. I walked around the back of the room too Bonnie's desk and Meredith followed suit.

"Oh my God Miah! Hey we missed you it's been like two years?" Bonnie hugged me and jumped up and down, her bright red curls bouncing with her.

"Yeah.'" I jumped with her until she finally calmed down, "What did you do to your hair?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said gesturing to my shoulder length black hair and purple highlights that had been long and brown last time we seen each other.

"I like it." Meredith said popping up behind me.

"Thank you." I turned around and hugged Meredith, catching a glimpse of Elena's crushed face, "Shit." Bonnie and Meredith turned around just in time to see Stefan and Matt turning away from Elena and running off to football practice. I ran over to her grabbed her arm and took her out the back door of the classroom with Meredith and Bonnie following. When we got to Elena's locker she had shooed Bonnie and Meredith away and I thought I was going to be next.

"Miah, I want to show you something." She slammed her locker shut, grabbed my wrist, and took me to the back of the school, "We have to hop the fence." Elena looked off to the side once to see the boys trying out for football and a lot of them were cute and muscular, except for the two boys that blocked the door in Euro History they were far from cute. Matt was one of the cute boys as was Stefan and a boy Josh from my Chem. class. Elena's head shot back down to stare at the grass as she kept walking. I felt bad for her the look on her face in class had been a look of complete humiliation and I knew she just wanted to run out of there and cry. Elena climbed the fence easily; I guess she did this a lot. I, being shorter then her, found it a bit harder to get over but I did it. Elena took me past houses and through woods until we reached a cemetery. It was well kept and all the headstones looked clean and new.

"This is the new cemetery but were going to the old one." Elena said as we got to the edge of the cemetery and walked over to an old bridge. The old cemetery was just that. Old. Grass was growing over the headstones and all the headstones were sunken into the ground. The church was in ruins and only three of the walls were standing. Elena led me over to a headstone that read 'Gilbert' and she sat down in front of it.

"You miss them too?" She looked up at me.

"Elena, your mom was like a second mother to me how could I not miss her. And your dad was there for me when my dad couldn't be. I love your mom and dad I always have and I always will." I sat down next to her, "I know it's hard and I can't relate cause I haven't lost my parents but Elena I can see your mom in you. My dad had pictures of him, your mom, and Aunt Judith and you look so much like your mom. And I really don't know how else to make you feel better but it'll get easier but at least Aunt Judith left Paris and moved to Virginia to make thinks easier for you and Margaret. I mean yall can see your parents. And talk to them. When my dad goes off to wherever the hell he goes, I can't see him or talk to him, even though he's alive." My dad was a spy for the United States army and my mom and I lived in Paris while he traveled the world. We were never allowed to know where he was. He would give us hints sometimes but we barely talked to him. I miss my dad but at least he's alive, "I'm sorry Elena."

"Come on let's get out of here. I'm scared after what happened last week. Did I tell you?" She said as she got up and looked around and the reddish purple sky.

I stood up and we started walking, "No you didn't. What happened?"

"A few nights ago me Bonnie and Meredith were out here and the strangest thing happened to Bonnie; she got all pale and a voice that wasn't hers came out of her and it was like, 'Elena… Elena… Elena, someone's out there waiting for you Elena.' And then something black and smoke like started chasing us and it followed us until we got over the bridge. Then the next day Mary told us an old man had been attacked and officers found him under the bridge."

"Damn. What was chasing you?"

"I don't know Miah, but it was scary. It was black and it looked like smoke coming off the ground."

"Something like that!" Behind us was what looked like smoke but darker and it was _chasing_ us!

"Yes Miah run!" Elena grabbed my hand and we ran screaming across the bridge and ran all the way home.

Later that night long after Elena was asleep I sat up and bed and wrote,

September 2, 1:00 am

_Dear Diary, _

_My first day in Fells Church and weird _

_things are already happening. _

_The day started out normally with_

_a shower and some breakfast_

_Then school but after school Elena _

_and I went to the cemetery._

_I got to see my Aunt and Uncle _

_but Elena seemed really _

_shaken up after Stefan turned her down. Stefan, _

_damn Stefan is really good looking but Elena _

_really likes him so he's off limits. _

_Then that thing started chasing us!_

_I mean what was that stuff. All I know is that there _

_aren't gunna be any more trips to the cemetery anytime soon._

_Well I guess that's a good enough first day as any. _

_Welcome to Fells Church Miah, Welcome to Fells Church._

_Miah _

Well That Was Chapter One Let Me Know What Yu Think. I'm Hoping To Get To The Interesting Part Soon Enough The Beginnings Are Usually Dull Sorry, Well Hope You Like It. See You Next Chapter Loves3


	3. Chapter 2 Homecoming & Damon

Chapter 2_ Homecoming & Damon

I sat on my bed with my book, watching Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith get ready for the homecoming dance. Meredith was poking and pulling and prodding at Elena's golden hair, which went from its usual down and wavy state to being curled in an up-do and Elena looked beautiful like the queen she was tonight.

"Miah please come with us. It'll be fun." Bonnie begged, examining pink dress in the mirror again.

"I don't have a date or a dress and homecomings just aren't my thing." I lied.

Elena spun around, "Yes they are! You love going out you liar."

"But not when I'm the new girl from Paris in a small town"

"Being the new girl has never stopped you before." She pointed out. Truth is, I wanted to go. I really did but I've never had competition before, and that's exactly what Elena was. Competition. She was just as beautiful as I am and just as smart. But this was her home turf, she had an advantage over me and I didn't want to play someplace where I wouldn't win. This dance where Elena was the queen was that one place where I definitely wouldn't win. But Elena was getting suspicious and I didn't want her knowing I was jealous, "If yall can get me a date and a dress I'll go."

"Done." Meredith said as she finally got done fixing Elena's Hair.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"I've been talking to Matt and his friend Josh is going and he's been asking about you. And you're going to wear Elena's strapless purple cocktail dress she wore for her sweet sixteen." She said confidently.

"Damn." I mumbled, "Alright I'll be right back. I reached into Elena's closet and pulled out a beautiful, flowy, purple dress. Meredith pushed me into the bathroom and wouldn't let me out until the dress was on. When I walked out of the bathroom three freshly glossed lips hit the floor. Bonnie spoke first, "It looks beautiful Miah."

"It really does." Meredith said stunned. Elena just mumbled, "Yeah really pretty, Miah"

"Thanks Guys. Now Meredith, about that date?"

She pulled out her cell and called Josh, "Hey Josh are you still going to homecoming tonight?"… "Yeah she's going"… "See you there".

"He'll be waiting Miah."

"Thanks Meredith."

The four of us arrived at the schools auditorium 'fashionably late' as Meredith puts it. We walked in together and everyone stopped to look at us. This wasn't new to me, being the center of attention, but these people were and I had to show my best. I flashed a mile and watched all the boys melt. I saw Josh in the corner holding a cup, and talking to some guy on the football team. I pushed through the crowds and walked over to him, "Hey you been asking about me?"

"Uhmm, yeah actually. I was meaning to talk to you. I've actually had my eye on you since you arrived in town. You're really cute."

I smiled, "Yeah I've heard."

"Wow, you're a confident one."

"Should I be scared of loosing you?"

"No, you should be worried about getting me to like you."

"If you didn't like me would you be standing here right now."

"Hmm, another girl that always has to be right." He flashed a quick smile and held out the cup he had, "Want some?"

I took a sip of what I thought was punch and spit it out all over the floor, "What the hell is that?"

"It's spiked. You don't drink?"

"I have a few times but I'm not drinking here or any of that. I don't even know what it is."

"Its just regular punch I just added something to it. Too strong?" he smirked and took the cup back.

"Way to strong. And what something? If it's that strong you don't need much of it."

I really looked at Josh's eyes for the first time and seen that he looked a little drunk, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling great." He said moving away from the wall. I then realized he had been using the wall for support because he couldn't stand up straight, "So Sweetie how's about we get you feeling as good as I am? And then we can go back to my place and have some real fun." He came and put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his sweaty body. For someone so sexy, he was completely disgusting. My impression of Josh definitely changed when he slid his hand down my bare back and the sweat from his hands seeped through the thin fabric of my dress. Suddenly, he swung me around, slammed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I tried to break free but he had both of my hands held in one of his and I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I got up my strength pushed him away from me and knocked him on the ground. He got up pretty quick for someone who was drunk and came back twice as hard as I did. I ducked with his fist just missing me, and punched him square in the nose. Josh fell to the ground with a thud his cup still in his hand and whatever was in his cup spilled all over the floor. Surprisingly no one had seen us fight so I snuck away through the back doors of the gym and ran off to the only place close to the school that I knew how to get to. Against all my better judgment I ran as fast as I could to the cemetery. I could've stopped like common sense told me to but then again I couldn't. I had to go to the cemetery, I don't know why but I had to, something was pulling me there. I stopped at the foot of the bridge and hesitated before taking the first step over it. When the world didn't stop and the bridge didn't crumble beneath my feet I figured it was safe to take another step. Step by step I made it over the bridge and past the moss covered tombstones, and piles of crumbled rocks and just stood there waiting for something anything to happen and when nothing happened I just fell to the ground and cried. Even though no one had seen the fight between Josh and me I was still completely embarrassed. Elena had won. I knew she would but I figured there would be some sort of competition between us and there wasn't she just won like she always did. I heard something move in the trees behind be but I didn't really care enough to look up.

"Now what's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out here this late at night dressed like that?" The velvet voice sent chills down my spine. I spun around to face the dark stranger behind me. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather but it looked good on him.

"Now you would know already if it was any of your business now wouldn't you?" I replied standing up and dusting off my dress.

"Ah, yes but I tend to think of lovely ladies such as yourself as my business." He said coming closer.

I stood up not about to back down. "I guess I'm not part of that particular classification."

He came out of the shadows and flashed a smile showing me his teeth, no not teeth. Fangs.

I woke up in the dark, surrounded by trees, with a massive headache. Dazed and confused, I sat up and looked around. I was in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Everything was quiet except the stranger that met me in the cemetery. He was leaning against a tree to the far left with his back towards me, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, I…" I stuttered, confused.

"Are you hurt?" he asked without emotion. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my neck. I wanted to cry but I held back the tears.

"No." I lied.

"You're a horrible liar, Miah."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"How? Who are you?"

"I'm a threat to you. But soon this night will be a blur. You are the only human I have ever said this to and you will be the last. I'm sorry for what I've put you through tonight." With that he was gone, leaving me in pain and stranded in the woods.

I walked, for what seemed like hours, through the woods until I found the cemetery again but this time I was in the new cemetery so I didn't have to cross the bridge. Dizzy, I walked back home. When I arrived everything was dark; all the lights were off, even the streetlights. I felt my way through the yard to the front door and unlocked it as quietly as I could, snuck up the stairs and up to Elena and I's bedroom. I tried not to wake her up but Elena stirred anyway, "Hey where you been all night?"

"I'll explain in the morning. I'm too tired to talk right now."

"Kay." She mumbled and went back to sleep and I did the same.

The sun shone bright through the large bay window, covering everything in a pool of light. Elena was already up and getting dressed, "Morning sunshine. Why, don't you look lovely."

I got up and shuffled over to the mirror examining my reflection. My hair was a mess and my makeup was running down my face, but what caught my eye were the two red marks on my neck that I **didn't **see. I'm sure they were there last night I felt the blood and the pain and I remembered them. I remembered everything from last night. And I also remembered how late I came home last night and I knew I had some explaining to do.

"So where were you last night? Josh got knocked out. They say he passed out from drinking and he's getting suspended."

"I punched him."

"You what?"

"He kept trying to touch me and kiss me and I punched him. And ran off."

"Ran off to…" she stared. After about 30 seconds, when I didn't say anything she said, "Miah I was worried. Where were you?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything Miah."

"I can't tell you because I can't remember. All I know is that I was in the cemetery, and this guy was there. When I woke up I was in the woods and he told me to go home, I wondered around forever until I was in the new cemetery and I came home."

"Oh Miah that sounds horrible. Did he hurt you or hit you or anything? Do you remember what he looked like?"

I did remember, everything. I remembered how cold it was and how much colder his touch was and I remembered every perfect feature that he had covered in black leather, and I remember he had the face of an angel but the intent of something far worse then I wanted to imagine.


End file.
